Trapped In Raccoon City
by Davron
Summary: James Graham is stuck in Raccoon City on the night of the invasion.He battles off the zombies with friends met along the way and gets cuaght in Umbrellas business!
1. Chapter One:Abrupt Stop

center Trapped in Raccoon City /center 

B Chapter One /B 

The tracks shook under the subway trains weight and sparked up with electricity. James Roberts was on the third train area out of the 7 that it offered.

" Those assholes are doing something...I...I know they are up to something those deranged freaks." said an old man sitting across from James.

He was talking to himself about the Umbrella corporation. He believed that they controlled Raccoon City and decide who lives or dies. He was a very disturbed man. James didn't want anything to do with him and hoped he got the best mental care in the city. Which apparently was owned by Umbrella.

The train came to an abrupt stop that sent everyone off their seats and onto the floor.

" Oh shit...damn." whispered James in an unpleasant voice.

" Is everyone ok? Hello people is everyone ok?" the train conductor said.

" Are you trying to kill us you asshole?" said a nice looking brunette who had just brushed dust off of her red timberland vest.

The radio was heard in the front of the train.

" Mitchell, we have bad news. Keep everyone on the train. Do not let anyone leave! Do you hear me Mitchell!" said the man in the radio.

"Yeah boss, um what's going on?"Mitchell replied.

"I have no fucking clue but it seems we got mass riots happening all over the city. It's strange though, all these people are messed up. Some are crawling because their legs have been torn off and all of them are bleeding like crazy." whispered the boss.

Up top a fuel tanker exploded into flames from a grenade causing a tremor down below in the train.

"Oh my god!" shouted an old lady in the back.

A few cement pieces fell on the train.

"Ok, well everyone is staying here i guess." said Mitchell.

"What!Who knows how long we could be down here!What about food and water?"said the brunette.

"Well, I got some of my hoagie left over from yesterday." said Mitchell.

"Oh yeah right. A little hoagie feeding about 70 people huh?"said James.

Mitchell gave a sigh and went back to his radio.

"Sorry boss we can not comply. We have nothing to eat or drink." he said in to the radio.

No answer came.

"Yo?Boss?"

"Mitchell?I....I....I....am dieing. Do not go outsid-" The boss stopped talking and a thump was heard.

"Shit! Damn you!" screamed Mitchell.

"Oh fuck. I know why he's mad."James said.

"Why?"said the brunette,her nametag said Maria.

"Because his boss left the radio on. Now we can't reach anyone until he hangs up." James told Maria.

Mitchell sighed.

"All right I'm going to go tell the other train cars about our little situation here." said Mitchell to everyone in tram three.

Mitchell opened the door to tram two.

"Fuck..."Mitchell said.

James looked into the tram. No one was in there and the doors were open.

"Those idiots!" said the old lady.

James went to tram four. It was empty as was every tram.

" Those dumbasses! They're going to get themselves killed!" screamed Maria.

" Not only that but they forced the doors open. Since the power is off we can't close them." said Mitchell.

So four people were left on train 6473. None of them were leaving anytime soon.

"All right everyone calm down. I have a gun and Mitchell here should have a shotgun in that closet near his seat right there." pointed James.

Mitchell went to get the gun. James pulled out a 356 magnum. He only carried 6 bullets which were already in the gun.

"Now if these people come here then we scare them with these weapons."said Mitchell.

"AHHGHHEH!" a scream came from the radio.

"Oh listen!"said the lady.

"Run!Run!I'll lead them into the subway system and maybe lose them their.!" said the man through the radio.

"No!"Everyone screamed.

Screams of many people were heard down the tunnel.

"Well,we found those damn ditchers."said Maria.

Shadows spilled over the wall of people screaming and running after one man.

"Oh hell no!"screamed Mitchell.

The man actually had three people behind him. James remembered seeing those three when he got onto the train.

"Were coming in!"screamed the man.A S.T.A.R.S badge rested on his shoulder along with an MP40 automatic machine gun.

The people burst in.

"Im out of ammo!"screamed the guy. A badge which read Michael A.Larose shone on his chest.

" Die you Motherfuckers!"screamed Mitchell.

A shotgun shell burst into one of the crazed human's skull, bursting it to pieces. James aimed carefully with his revolver and put a bullet through a guys head causing his head to jerk back like a whip while the back of his skull exploded onto the train.

"Theres to many!"screamed James.

From inside the train a propane tank used to heat up the train rolled down the tunnel into the mob of crazed civilians. An explosion rocked James's ears causing them to ring.

"Oh my god!" screamed Maria.

Burning ashes of clothes flittered around while the crazed civilians crawled around with missing body parts that were strewn over the floor.

"Who threw that tank?" said James.

"Me."said a young guy in a yellow t-shirt.

James grabbed him and threw him against the wall of the train.

"You idiot,you could've killed more normal people than you already did!"screamed James.

"What?" he replied.

James shoved him outside and pointed at the ground. The old lady was lieing on the subway floor. Well...what was left of her.

"She went out here to help these people and you blow her up!" James screamed at him.

" ......" The kid looked at him.

A zombie grabbed his leg and bit into it deep.

"AHHHH!"He screamed at the top of his measly smoke filled lungs.

The zombie tore of his foot and he collapsed on the floor. Only after James put a bullet in it's head.

"Oh my god!Run!"Mitchell screamed.

James turned around and saw about 100 crazy guys running down the tunnel.

B End of Chapter One /B 


	2. Chapter Two:In the City Itself

Chapter Two:Race Trough The Dark

"Move it everyone!" shouted Mitchell.

The kid in the yellow was frozen in fear and the people just ripped him to shreds.

"Go!Go!"screamed James.

They ran through the unlit tunnel without hesitation until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Is that a way out?" said Maria.

But the light was getting bigger and bigger.

"That's not daylight!"screamed Mitchell.

A loud horn was heard coming from the light and everyone quickly noticed it was a train.

"In here!"screamed Maria.

A door was on the right side of the tunnel. It was locked.

"Shit!Shoot it James!" screamed Maria.

James shot the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's coming!"screamed one of the other girls.

The train was getting closer and closer.

"AHHH! Fuck!"screamed Mitchell.

A shotgun blast made the door fling open.

"Go!Go!" screamed James.

Everyone got inside. The noise of the train cancelled out one of the girls screams. Her foot was stuck in the track.

"Oh no!" James leapt out to get her but Mitchell pulled him back.

Nothing was heard when she raised her head and screamed.

"Fuck.."James said to himself.

Everyone turned away as the train hit her body and mangled it to pieces while she was scraped under the train. The train smashed up the zombies.

"Shit run!"screamed Maria.

A service ladder went up to Racoon City. Everyone got onto it just before the subway train collided into the old train. A echoing tremor was felt along the ladder as pieces of metal and stone fell under the service ladder.

"Oh hang on tight everyone!" screamed Mitchell.

The police officer grabbed a young man when he slipped off and held on to his foot. If the guy was dropped he would get hurt by the fire waiting below.

"AhhhHAhHAh!"the guy screamed and shook himself.

"Stop it!Stop moving!"screamed Michael.

The guy slipped off Michael's hand an fell into the flames. He screamed as his skin burned away revealing muscle and sinew.

".....Lets Move!" shouted James.

Michael opened up the hatch at the top.

"It looks safe. I don't see any people." he whispered.

The his body just stopped moving and blood trailed down his leg into Maria's face.

"Oh god!"she screamed.

Michaels body fell down the service ladder. James saw that his head had a gaping hole in it like something took a bite out of it.

"Oh god..."James whispered.

They all looked up and saw something with green skin, kind of like a frog, looking down at them.

"What the fuck is that!"screamed Maria.

The thing grabbed her hair and pulled her up the ladder.

"Maria!"screamed James.

He climbed up the ladder as fast as he could and got out.

"Help me!"she screamed.

The thing threw her like a ragdoll into a phone booth. She smashed through the glass and lay unconscious inside.

"James I'm coming!" Mitchell got out of the shaft.

Burning cars were every were along with rubble and debris scattered across the street. The thing turned around took a good look at James. It had a frog like body and looked like it could be very fast. It's yellow eyes looked at James while it's sharp teeth emitted drool.

"Mitchell?"said James.

"Ye...yeah?" he stuttered.

"You mind using that shotgun?"

"Su...Su...Sure."

The monster leaped at James. James ducked and the monster flew right over him. It was coming down right onto Mitchell's shotgun. All James heard was a shot and then some meat splattering across the floor.

"Oh nice job dude you got him!" said James.

When he turned around he saw Mitchells body on the floor with the larger part of his head missing. It turns out the monster pushed him back and he fired onto himself accidentally.

"Oh shit Oh shit!" James pulled out his 356 and fired the remaining four bullets into the things skull. It caught the bullets while it was leaping at James and hit him square in the face with it's head. A flash came over him and he remembered himself in the past.

"Good aim James!" said Racoon Police Officer Albert Wesker as James shot the target dummy. He was a Racoon Police officer until he got his partner killed which then he was kicked off the force.

"Thank you Albert."James replied.

James stood up on the cold ground and stumbled to the phone booth.

"Maria?"he said.

She lay there unconscious.

"Fuck."

James picked her up out of the booth and put her over his shoulders. He saw the Racoon Police Station and went over to it. He opened the door and saw a police officer talking to an African American bleeding guy on the floor. The police officers badge read Leon Kennedy.

"Hey wait!" James said. But Leon already left. The man was dead on the floor. James placed Maria down onto the floor.

"I'll be back okay?" He said.

James opened up the door to go back outside and find some help.

After a few streets he came across a big Mach trck flipped over and burning. Under it was a police car. James didn't want to know what happened to the guys inside.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three:There's No Place Like Home

Chapter Three:There's No Place Like Home

James looked out into what was Raccoon City. He remembered when he was a cop, there was no crime and no murders. Until the families were killed in the mountains. After that day everyone just panicked and panicked. That's when the S.T.A.R.S team was formed. James was asked to be a part of it but he didn't want anything to do with such violence as he was a cam man. Next stop for him was home. He had to make sure his family was okay.

"James!" Maria came running up behind him.

"Maria?Are you okay?" James said.

"I'm fine,but you are a grade A asshole you know that!"she shouted.

James looked at her like she was a whole new person.

"That fucking cop in there wakes up as a zombie motherfucker,and I wake up to him gnawing on my shoe!"

James looked at her shoe and saw that a big hole was torn open in it.

"So what'd you do with the cop?" James said.

"I reached into my pocket and pulled out the heel I was supposed to repair and shoved it in his fucking white eye!"

"Okay.....well atleast your fine.Do you want to come with me to my house?"James said."I need to know if my family is there and if they are fine."

Maria nodded her head Yes and they started to move.

"So how far is your house?"she said.

"Not far."

They turned the corner and heard screaming coming from a bus stationed on the road.A man and woman were inside and a zombie was trying to get inside.

"Shit!"James whispered.

The doors on the bus opened and he bus started to drive.Towards James and Maria.

"Fuck!Go!Go!"screamed James.

The bus careened through the corner of the building causing bricks to fling all over the place.

"They're fucked up I tell you!" The old man from the bus came out of the service ladder hole. His jaw was broken and his arm was bleeding like hell.

"Oh shit!I forgot about that guy!"James said.

The tire of the bus was coming right toward the hole.The old man looked at it and said something to himself right before the tire smashed into his face,pushing it back against the metal and eventually ripping off his entire front half. The bus kept moving until it hit a parked Toyota and flipped sideways onto the sidewalk.

"Oh my god."Maria whispered.

Blood surrounded the hole and chunks of flesh were apparently dragged across the street.

"Can we go to your house now?"whispered Maria.

James started to move. They crossed the street. Zombies were on the road and they did notice James and Maria but those slow motherfuckers won't catch shit.

"My house is right by the hospital."said James.

"Ha..I work at the hospital."said Maria.

They ran as fast as they could down the sidewalk.They could see people taking peeks out of their windows.They were still alive thank god. But that didn't last long.A young woman in a blue skirt ran by James and Maria. She had short brown hair and a pistol in her palm.She was running as fast as she could.

"What the fuck is she running so fast for,these people can't catch her."Maria said.

Then they heard something mutter the word "Stars".

They turned around and saw an 8 foot abomination looking down at them.It had a rocket launcher over the shoulder and strange tentacles across it's back.

"Fuck..."whispered Maria.

"Stars.."It said.

It pushed James out of the way and he slammed into a car.It got onto one knee and aimed at the young woman with the rocket launcher.A cloud of smoke erupted from the back and a rocket came zipping down the sidewalk towards her. She ducked down and the rocket flew right over her.A man trying to get out of the city in his Civic was struck by the rocket.His car erupted into a fireball that exploded again when it hit the ground.

"Run Maria!"James and Maria took off.The thing didn't even bother with them.It just ran towards the girl.

James and Maria turned the corner and saw the hospital. Hundreds of Raccoon citizens were trying to get inside but these people with these bio-suits wouldn't let anyone through.It was total chaos as everyone took rocks and sticks and threw them at the guards.

"What is fucking happening in this town?"James said.

A man without a suit came outside with something on his back.James recognized it as an AK-47.He pulled it out and started firing at the citizens. It was a shower of blood as everyone was running away and getting struck in the back. Two cages came out and were opened. Dobermans flung out of the cages and tackled the citizens to the ground,tearing up their flesh.

"How the fuck are we going to get to my house?"James said.


	4. Chapter Four:Inside Raccoon Hospital

Chapter Four:Down The Street

"Ok,my house is right down the damn street."James whispered to Maria.

"Ok,well there is a service tunnel through the sewers inside the hospital.We can go through it and open up a manhole."Maria said.

James looked at her intently.

"Oh yeah that's a very good idea it's just there are armed gunman waiting to shoot anyone who comes near the hospital and there are savage man eating dogs.But other than that we'll be fine."James said sarcastically.

Maria stood up and scurried across the street behind a bush.

"Maria!"James shouted.

She went behind the trail of bushes all the way around the hospital.James took off after her.

"Come on slowpoke!"she said to James.

She came to a back door and pulled a keychain out of her pocket.On it were about 60 keys.

"Are you the janitor?"James said.

"No im in charge for the 64 rooms on floor 7.I have to lock them when there is no one in there right?"Maria said.

"Sure right."James replied.

She opened the back door.Inside was a flickering light.

"I have to stop by the first aid box for a second."Maria said.

"Why?"

"Because that damn phone booth made me cut my arm."

She showed James the light.A deep gash ran right down it showing yellow flesh and glass.

"Yeah....maybe we should stop by the first aid box."James said.

She gave him a stern look and opened the door on her left.The door hit something.

"What was that?"she said.

Slaps were heard on the floor and a dog came around the corner of the door and looked Maria dead in the face.Although was no ordinary dog.The flesh was burned and seared and it's eyes were red.

"Maria run"James whispered

She grabbed the door handle and shut the door as fast as she could.The dog had no time to think before it's neck broke.

"Fuckin bitch!"Maria screamed.

Pieces of the wall just shot out and James quickly recognized that someone was shooting.Maria fell to the floor.A gaping hole nestled in her face.James fell backwards into the shadows.A man entered the passage.

"Yo Jim forget about the bodies outside we can use her!"the man shouted.

"Oh ok?She's dead right?"Jim said back.

"Yeah yeah.Got her right in the face.She'll be a fine specimen for the Vilcol project!"

Another man came in and grabbed Maria's legs and dragged her out of the passage.James crawled to the door and looked out where they were taking her.The man put her in a wheelchair.Blood slipped between her eyes.

"Dr.O'reilly!We have a specimen for the Vilcol!"The man screamed.

A man in a white labcoat came up to Maria and looked at her.

"Yes,yes she will do perfectly."the scientist said.

The two guards took the wheelchair into the elevator and pushed some button to who knows what floor.James watched the numbers go up.The elevator stopped at seven.James turned around and saw Maria's keys on the floor.He picked them up and looked out if anyone was looking this way.No one was.James dashed for the stairs.He kept going up until the seventh floor.He opened the seventh floor door.It was a bright hallway.Maria was nowhere to be found.James knew she was dead but he had to know what Vilcol was.He pulled out the keys.Each one was number coded.

"Ok time to test all 64 doors."James whispered.

But that wasn't neccesary.Half the doors had windows only the operation rooms did not.James started walking down the hall.He looked through the windows.Patients were inside but they all had bullets in their heads.He came to a door with no window and someone mumbling inside.Actually it was two people!The door said 36.James pulled out the 36 key and inserted it.The talking stopped.James balled up his fist and kicked open the door.It slammed into one of the guard's faces.His nose broke instantly.The other guard pulled out his pistol but James punched him dead in the face.He picked up the pistol.It was silenced.He put a bullet in each of their brains.Maria wasn't in this room.

"Fuck where are you?"James whispered.

"Where's who?"someone said behind James.

James turned around to see the butt of a rifle smack him in the face.Everything got dizzy and he collapsed.

"James can you hear me?"A muffled voice said.

"Yes...I can hear you."James said back but his voice was much deeper.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."the voice said.

James opened his eyes.He was in a room.A big tube thing was in the center and some kind of hideous creature was inside.

"James you are wearing a custom voice modifier we fitted inside your throat."the man said."You see,your friend here,we kinda had a slip up and cut her voicebox with the scalpel so we took your's out.Hope you don't mind."The scientist said

"What?"James said.

He looked down and saw that his hands were tied up to the wheelchair.

"Now James.We have to dispose of you.We fitted you with a voicebox just so you could talk whilest you are in heaven.But we have to throw your wheelchair off of the roof."

Two men came in with bandages around their noses and started moving the wheelchair.James got a last look at the tube and under the glass it said:Project Vilcol,subject Maria Rosenberg.

"No!You made her into an abomination!"James shouted.

"No James,we made her into a queen."the scientist replied.

James was put in the elevator to go to the roof.He started tearing.

"Why did this have to happen?"James whispered.

A tremor was felt coming from a few floors down.

"Well,goodbye motherfucker."said one of the guards.

The wheelchair was pushed and it was going to the roof.

"Oh no."he whispered.

The wheelchair slipped off the side and James started falling down towards Earth.Everything was going so slow.Flashes of his life appeared at random around different corners in his eyes.The floor was getting closer to James.Or James was getting closer to the floor.It was over.But then something extraordinary happened.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five:Maria

Chapter Five:Maria

James was ready to stop falling.It wasn't going to be the fall that would kill him but the sudden stop at the end.James felt glass brush by his fingers.Something happened on the floor he just fell by.Then his wheelchair started going away from the drop.It turned around and then fell on something mushy.His hands were untied.

"Wow!Who's there?"James said in his deep voice.

He turned around and saw Maria.Well what was Maria.She stood at about 9 feet tall.One arm was a tentacle while the other was a hand with big claws.The tentacle looked like it could break through walls.Her face looked the same but it was purple and her jaw had a metal cap under it.Her feet made dents in the ground.She was completely naked although nothing to get horny about.

"James..."Maria said.Her voice sounded the way it used to."I need you to kill me James."

"I can't.You're like bulletproof."James said back.

She pulled out a gun from some kind of flesh packet in her skin.It was unlike any gun James had ever seen.It was stainless steel and had red liquid flowing inside the bullets.

"Ok,I understand why I should do this."James said.

But she grabbed James and carried him behind a building.She leaped over some fences with James on her back.They landed in Jame's backyard.The lights were off.

"Wow....Ok im sorry this had to happen Maria."

He aimed the gun at her and fired.

BZZZZZT!BZZZZZZT!

Her metal cap emitted a red light which apparently triggered Maria's real purpose.She grabbed the gun and bent it in half.James was frozen in fear.Her tentacle came and hit James across his side.The force was so powerful that he was thrown into his back door.It smashed under the force and James found himself in the kitchen.

"Mari......Mar.....stop...it."James was gasping for air.

She charged through the house and pushed everything out of her way.She stopped and pulled the kitchen sink out of the cabinet.She threw it at James.He ducked and it flew right over him smashing in through the window.James got up and limped through to the door.He opened it but Maria extended her tentacle and pulled him back.He held on to the doorknob until it ripped off.He fell backwards and the doorknob hit Maria in the face.She rubbed her face with the tentacle hand and James ran upstairs.He didn't hear Maria.Then all of a sudden a tentacle ripped through the floor.It wrapped around James foot and started to pull him through the floor.Any second now and his leg would disconnect.

"AHHH!"he screamed as his muscles stretched.He grabbed a vase and smashed it on the floor.He picked up a piece of it and stuck it in the tentacle.It shook and let him go.Maria bent down and then jumped up through the floor.She burst through the ceiling out into the sky.James looked at her.She was falling back down.Right on top of James.

"Oh shit"he whispered.

James pulled opened the window and jumped out.Maria fell through the ceiling,through the second floor,and onto the barbecue propane tank.It burst open and the air pressure hit Maria right in the stomach.She was about to get thrown out of the house so she scratched her nails across the metal and created sparks.James stood up from the fall and turned around to look at his house.Right before it exploded.The wood was thrown into James's face as he was pushed back.He fell on the sidewalk and scraped his skin across the cement.The house was ablaze.James hoped Maria was dead.

"Holy hell what is happening in this town?"James said.

He started running down the sidewalk.The hospital was behind him.He turned around to get a last look at it.All he saw was white.The hospital went into a medical fireball as the whole entire building ignited into flames.James just watched at the awe of fire.

"I bet anyone ten bucks that some guy Carlos saw that explosion or maybe did something to make it happen"James shouted.

End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six:The Old Fashioned Way

Chapter Six:The Old Fashioned Way

James was wondering where his family was. They weren't anywhere in the house and the only other place he could think of was his mother in-laws house. He crossed the street and started his walk to the house. The hospital was burning behind him. He wondered what happened their to cause the eruption.

"Man,I want this to be a dream."James said to himself.

There weren't any zombies anywhere. Most of them were in the center of the city where all of the businesses were. But one was here, and it was five feet away from James.

"Holy shit.."he said.

His gun was not with him and if it was it would have no bullets. The zombie stared at James and was ready to attack. James darted past the zombie. It lunged for him but he just kept running. Then he saw more zombies. It's like they waited for him behind the houses. James looked for a place to. If he went down the street the zombies would catch him for sure. He saw a house with an open front door and ran towards it. The left side of the porch fence shattered causing splinters of wood to brush James's face.

"Oh not another one!"He screamed.

The frog creature stood on the porch. It gave a nasty yellow look at James and then pounced. James ducked and ran inside the house.

"In here!"A girl screamed from a closet.

James ran inside. It wasn't a closet but a door for the basement.

"Hi I'm Jane and those are my brothers Ted and Greg."The girl said.

She looked about 16 and her brothers looked a little older.

"We've been hiding here for the past like two hours. We left the front door open and we're to scared to go and close it."Ted said.

Ted and Greg both had red hair and freckles. Jane had kinda strawberry blonde hair with a ponytail and normal complexion.

"Hi kids...I'm James."

They heard the front door close.

"Oh my god!"Greg shouted.

Something brushed up against the doorknob and a moaning was heard.

"It's a zombie!"Ted screamed.

"Zombies don't exist okay kids?"James said."The guys out their are just some lunatic religious tribe."

"Yeah fucking right!Our uncle got his neck torn out ok!We felt his pulse.He had none. Then he wakes up and bites Ted!"screamed Greg.

"Well what did you do with the Uncle?"James said.

The kids went downstairs. James followed. On the table was some old fat guy with a dog chain around his neck.

"We had to tie him with something."said Jane.

The old man was stretching the chain,trying to break it off of the wall.

"Oh my god.."whispered James.

James started backing up. He noticed the plaster was stretching and breaking apart.

"Kids get the fuck out of this house.."whispered James.

The chain was coming out of the wall.

James ran towards the door.

"Come on!"James screamed.

"What's wrong?"Ted asked.

James pushed on the basement door but it wouldn't open.

"Huh?"He slammed on the door and it slowly opened.

A body of a women was up against the door. She was backing up away from the frog into the door which was why James couldn't open it.

"Mom!"Greg screamed.

James ran away from the family. He paused at the door.

The frog creature picked up the mother and chomped down onto her skull. Blood trickled down her neck as she twitched.

"Mom no!Jane behind you!"Ted screamed.

James never found out what happened in that basement but the Uncle apparently got off the chain. All he heard was the kids screaming and trying to get up the stairs. Then all he heard was nothing. The uncle killed the kids and the reptile thing just stood there chewing quietly.

"Fuck,this house is messed up!"James ran outside.

Zombies were littered across the street. James ran past them down the entire street. Zombie groups formed to eat a helpless human being. In one house a lady was being attacked by the dogs.

"Get me out of this town!"He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He ran so fast and hard he didn't notice or even care for that matter about all the lives he could probably help around him.

Then his mother in-laws house came into view. But it wasn't pretty. The lights illuminated the blood stained windows. Someone's body was at the doorstep, most likely his daughter's body because of how small it was. James turned around. There was nothing left for him in this town. Everyone he knew and would probably like to have get to known better was dead. Mitchell,Maria,everyone on the subway train,even the kid in the yellow. James looked up and saw an abandoned police car. He went over to it. A handgun was in the glove compartment and a shotgun was next to the gear stick. The handgun went into Jame's pocket and the shotgun went into his hands. He shot open the trunk and pulled out ammo for the shotgun and the handgun. Behind all that stuff there was an MP40. Whoever owned this car was part of S.T.A.R.S. James tucked in his shirt and put the shotgun in through the neck hole of the shirt. The MP40 was now in his hands. With ammo in his pocket, James was ready to save lives.

End of Chapter Six

(Well that's it guys.Thats 3 chapters in one day.Now im going to sleep.)


	7. Chapter Seven:The New Crew

Chapter Seven:The New Crew

James backed up away from the police car and readied his weapons. He put a scope on the MP40 and aimed. Three zombie heads were shot with three bullets. A screech was heard behind him.

"What the hell?"James turned around and saw a military vehicle stop near James.

"Get the hell in!"The driver screamed.

James went around back and opened the doors to step inside. Three people were inside, all of them bleeding.

"Fuck!Get these people out of this car!"James screamed.

"Why?"The driver said.

The lady who was bleeding stood up and lunged for the driver. The car was swerving across the street and hitting innocent people. The lady bit into the guys throat and just started scratching at him.

"Ahhhh!Fuck get her off me!"The driver screamed.

He opened the door and jumped out. The lady didn't let go and went with him. James opened up the back door and threw all the others out of the car. He hopped into the drivers seat and started driving to the edge of town.

"Homer,the nuke has been launched.Report your vehicle out of town now!"Someone from the radio said.

James looked at disbelief.

"A nuke!"He screamed.

While looking at the radio in awe he hit over a curb and started driving down a hill.

"Oh no!"He screamed.

James steered left and got on the highway. Other military cars drove beside him. Then a roar of a rocket was heard right above James. He looked back and saw the nuke going straight into the Umbrella corp. building in the center of town. And that's the last thing he saw before his car did a front flip and crashed onto the highway.

"James Graham,wake up."someone said.

James opened his eyes. He was in a military hospital camp. Thousands upon thousands were here with damage from the nuke. Some were completely black and scarred. Some had body parts missing. But none were bitten. James looked to his left and saw a massive pile of dead people. All of whom were bitten. They were going to wake up at any moment. But then someone threw his lit cigarette into the pile and they all ignited into flames. All of them awoke screaming. Someone had apparently poured gasoline on them. James stood up and walked around the camp.

"Hey James!"someone shouted.

James turned around and saw Jane.

"Wow,you're alive?"James replied.

But she was badly hurt. Both of her legs were missing and her one arm was cut off at the elbow.

"Yeah no thanks to you...why are you here anyway?You look fine to me."Jane said.

But James kept on walking. He didn't want to hear her shit today. He lost his family and friends. He let Maria down.

"What!"James shouted.

A big tent was in the center with an Umbrella logo stamped on the side. On the front of the tent it said "Employees Only!"

James didn't care. He burst in through the front door and saw the doctor that transformed Maria.

"You motherfucker!You caused all of this to happen!You stole my voicebox bitch!"James shouted.

"What!"The scientist screamed.

"Sir have you ever met this man?"A guard said.

"No I have not!This is preposterous! I have never done such a thing."he replied.

James lunged at him and grabbed his throat. Adrenaline pumped through his body. A guard hit James with his nightstick but James didn't feel a thing. SNAP!The scientist's neck broke like fish bones. Then electricity surged through James as someone tazered him.

End Of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight:Umbrella Prison

Chapter Eight:Umbrella Prison

"James Graham you are sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Dr.O'reilly. Have a nice day bitch."The guard said.

James was thrown in his cell. He was in Umbrella prison. There was no escape.

"Why?I did the right thing by killing that faggot."James whispered.

"Yeah me too."someone said behind James.

"Ummm who are you?"James said.

"I'm Steve but you can call me porkchop."Steve said.

"Oh...i'm going to call you Steve."James said.

"Ok whatever,do your thing."Steve said.

"Right well I need to get out of here ok?"James said to Steve.

"The only way you are getting out of here is the torture room.If you do something bad they take you up there and unhandcuff you. Then they beat the shit out of you. Now there is no survellaince in there because you can sue them for that and if there are cameras then you have evidence."Steve said.

Later at lunch that day,James got the nastiest meal in the house.

"What the fuck is this shit?"James said.

"It's mystery meat asshole."The lunch guy said.

James winged the tray at the lunch man's head.

"Fuck you bitch."James said.

Perfect timing as well since the guard was coming right for James. James stretched out his arm's so the handcuffs made the chain straight and spun around the.He wrapped the chain around his neck and started to pull.

"Help!"The guard barely manage to say.

James looked up and saw a man shoot a dart right in James's head. James fell unconcious.

"You piece of shit. Already we have to teach you a lesson huh?"The guard said.

"Ok let's see if you can fight back."

They unhandcuffed James and punched him in the nose. Now James was a cop so he was supposed to know comebacks for any move they pulled on him. The guard was going to kick James did a twist and tripped the guard. Then James made an open palm and hit the guard sideways in the neck. The guard died instantly.

"So weak.."James whispered.

An air conditioner vent was above James. James climbed up on top of itand pulled off the grating. He climbed inside and started his crawl out of the prison. Then it happened. Five rooms away someone dropped the T-Virus tube and the gas spread and started to leak. Through the air conditioner vent. All James heard was people saying "It's going through the vent!"

After that he jumped to the side and broke through the sheet of thin metal. It was a good idea since the virus was spreading but a bad idea since he fell a whole 45 feet on top of someone's food trays.

"Who the fuck is this?"The man screamed.

James lifted himself up and started running. The virus was going up people's nostrils with very bad results. James looked out of the lunch door window and saw the guards turning into zombies and killing the inmates. The virus wasn't coming into the luch room because of the other air conditioner inside that probably pushed the gas away.

"Everyone stay calm!"James screamed.

"What the fuck is going on man!"Steve screamed.

"Well, for lack of a better word.....we got zombies inside this prison."James said.

Everyone started talking to each other. James looked out the door glass again and saw dead guards all over. Behind James on the other side of the lunchroom a bleeding guard unlocked the door and came inside.

"Help me!!"He screamed.

About twenty zombies came behind him and ran around the lunchroom chewing on the inmates. James ran over the lunch tables to the dead guard and pulled out his pistol. He left through the lunchroom door and out into the prison. His goal was to escape this hell hole and go somewhere safe.

End Of Chapter Eight


End file.
